FT and Technology
by My-Name-Is-Simply-Angel
Summary: FairyTail get new laptops and find new websites what happens when the stumble across FB,FanFic and etc. I know bad summary. May contain: Nalu,Gale,Rowen,Gruvia and a bit of Stilu and Rolu etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Ello there :) call me Angel or Author-san if you have been reading the other story I wrote Angel's Adventures in FairyTail well I had huge Writers Block and then I broke my arm,well I deleted it ...but I will probably rewrite it in future. :X**

**Lucy p.o.v**

Lucy was just at the guild door and when she walked in she couldn't help but faceplam.

**Normal p.o.v**

The first thing that she saw was her Guild Master yelling at his laptop's screen,which everyone surprisingly ignored because they were to busy on there laptops,she walked to Team Natsu's table and sat down,luckily she brought her laptop.

**Lucy p.o.v**

I can still remember the day we got the new what normal people would call technology she thought.

**Flashback Lucy p.o.v**

We won the GMG and as a gift the mayor gave us laptops,computer,phone and etc. The day after the party we had in Crocus everyone decided to use the laptops they got,everyone got a laptop each there were even enough for the exceeds.

**Lucy p.o.v**

She sighed as she remembered the huge party the had when they finally learned how to use them, everyone was happy except there Guild Master who was crying in what most people call the emo corner since he still didn't know how to use a laptop.

**To be continued~~~**

**So how was the chapter please review it means a lot to me when people do,the shameless self promotions also sorry it was short just recovered from a massive writer's block :/XD :P**

**Well Baiiiii!~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi** guys here is a new chapter for you sorry if you think it's short. :|  
Also there is one thing I forgot to do .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail only the plot of this story.**

**Lucy p.o.v **

I logged on to my Facebook account wondering what got everyone so excited about the site

**Lucy Heartfillia:** The whole guild is on FB,even Natsu is too busy to go on a mission with me :(

_**Comments Likes **__**Mirajane Strauss and 26 others liked this**_

**Natsu Dragneel: **Sorry Lushy we were all playing Truth or Dare on this new page Mira made for the guild it's called Fairytail Guild Official FB Page.

Seeing the comment from Natsu she decided to check the page out,she typed it in then clicked on the link and decided to post something.

**Lucy Heartfillia: **Natsu told me that everyone was playing truth or dare on here so I just wanted ask if I could play too.

**_Comments_ _Likes Gray Fullbuster and 55 others liked this_**

**Mirajane Strauss: **Of course you can its Gray's turn,also Gray Truth or Dare.

**Gray Fullbuster: **Dare

**Mirajane Strauss: **I dare you to do a provocative dance in the middle of the guild hall.

Ten second after Mira's reply Gray stood up from Team Natsu's table and walked in the middle of the guild and started dancing provocatively everyone in the guild took there eyes of their laptops,then suddenly the guild doors opened and there right in front of the door was Wendy who just came back from a mission as soon as Wendy walked in Evergreen turned Gray into stone 95% of the boys in the guild started laughing while the rest of the guild facepalmed except Wendy and Evergreen,Wendy was standing there with a confused face,Evergreen just sighed and was going back to her laptop when " Ever can turn Gray back to normal I think he was going to stop if you just yelled it out" Erza said with a sigh Wendy who was completely confused went over to our table and sat down getting her laptop out of her bag then she went on Facebook .  
Seeing Wendy had sat down Evergreen turned Gray back to normal,Gray instantly went back on his computer in embarrassment which nobody noticed except me after Gray sat down I decided to go back on my Facebook.

**Natsu Dragneel: **Wow Gray that was hilarious no you are officially a stripper

_**Comments Likes Lucy Heartfillia and 369 others liked this**_

**Lucy Heartfillia**_**:**_Are you gay Natsu you just said Gray would make a good stripper

**Juvia Lockser: **Love Rival! :(

**Natsu Dragneel:** Lucy your supposed to be on my side,and no I am not gay but Gray probably is he probably thinks I am HOT. :( ^_^

**Gray Fullbuster: **Natsu you just made it worst you baka now were both gay

**Jellal Fernadez: **I think we should end this conversation O.o

**Erza Scarlet**: Why are you here Jellal? O.O

**Jellal Feranadez:** Well me and the rest of Crime Sorcière got laptops and when we made a Facebook account we saw this page I being curious joined it while Ultear and Meredy looked for more websites. ^^

**1Hour of Facebook Later yes still Lucy p.o.v**

I was walking to Mira's house Mira had texted most of the guild members,apparently she found this site called FanFiction and wanted to share it with us

**To be continued!~~  
Sorry for that cliffy but i will post more tomorrow or the day after also please review it helps a lot also sorry for any grammar mistakes. ^^ -.-  
Well Baiiiiiiii!~~~~~~**


End file.
